Sergei Avataykin
Sergei Nicolaievich Avataykin 'was a former Knight-Commander of the Fifth Legion. Standing six feet seven inches tall and hardened by warfare in Northrend and beyond, this man was a force to be reckoned with. During his early days of command he fought ruthlessly alongside his men on the frontline, a behavior that put more than one mark on his body. After losing an eye and his left hand, (which was later replaced by a metal one), in the service of the Kingdom, his style of leadership was adjusted and he turned more and more towards the art of strategy rather than rushing headfirst into battle. It is however known that at occasions he took great pride in leading the vanguard of more significant assaults. Beyond his mere services and rank, Sergei was infamous for his bad temper, deep resent towards other races, and the Orcs in particular, as well as for leading a failed coup against King Varian Wrynn a few years ago. These days he is officially missing, but many rumors about his death has circulated foremost among the men of the fifth legion. = '''Early days: ' 'Sergei grew up in Arathi Highlands during what he calls “the last days of the Highlands pride”. Along with his father Nikolai, his mother Tanya, and his siblings Micha and Alexandr, he lived a simple life on a small but well-sustained farm. During his youth he learned to despise the Trolls, as is the custom in old fashioned Arathi manner all the way since the Troll Wars, and it grew on him as the trolls from time to time came down from the mountains to steal cattle and burn the crops of the people in the area. Around the time of his 18th birthday, Sergei and his brother was returning from a hunt after a raptor that had stolen a sheep a few days earlier. As they got closer to home they saw a large pillar of smoke on the horizon and rushed home, only to find that the farm they grew up on was burning like dry grass in the sun. They found their parents outside the barn: Their father beheaded holding a rifle in his hand, their mother violated and mutilated beyond recognition, and beside them the corpse of an orc. They soon drew the conclusion that the orcs that were rumored to have escaped a nearby internment camp must be the guilty ones, and assumed that they had taken Micha with them. Struck with grief they buried the bodies of their parents, and gathered what remained of food and supplies before leaving the farm behind them, never to return. '''Hillsbrad Foothills:' A few years later the two brothers had settled down and were living in the outskirts of Southshore, working as farmhands on a large estate. (To be continued) On the road: After losing what remained of his family Sergei once more left his home behind and boarded a ship leaving Southshore. In the following years he moved from place to place, working with whatever was available. He drank a lot and brawled with whoever dared to speak of orcs in his vicinity, and soon he became somewhat infamous for trashing bars and for his unpredictable temper shifting both quickly and often between sorrow, anger and apathy. It is unclear what got him out of such a destructive spiral, but it is believed that it had to do with a monk from Northshire Abbey, a place Sergei often returned to. Stormwind Guard: Having turned his life back on the right course Sergei moved to Stormwind, and thanks to encountering the gracious Commander Ardium of the Stormwind Guard, he was taken into its service. Patrolling the streets of the capital, obeying orders and working out ruthlessly seemed to suit him well and he was soon given the rank of corporal. It is also said about him that he fell in love with a baker’s daughter called Elena during his time as a guard, and with her father’s blessing they got engaged. According to rumors frequently circulating among the men of the Fifth Legion the happiness was however short, as Elena was killed shortly after, during the robbery of her father´s business. Some even claim Sergei himself found her body floating through the canals while he was still on duty. No matter which way the story went, it is certain that he once more had a major change in his life, and it all began with a poster: “Hail reader! I presume with you reading this, you are either interested in joining my Brigade or have torn of my my well-made poster for irrelevant reasons, in which you are too report too the Command Centre at once for rightfull punishment. The Fifth Brigade''' is a newly founded edition to the glorious Stormwind Army, lead by yours truly, Cody Hewitt. We aim to be iron fist of the Alliance. Where the''' Alliance go, we will be in the ranks. Where the Alliance charge, will will be on the front lines. I hope you get the picture. Regardless, report immediatly too the Command Centre for your interview and a full briefing. Do your city proud, you owe her that much.'' '' For the King, for the Alliance! '' ''-Cody Benedikt Hewitt ” Category:Characters